


Lacking

by RageSloth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jesus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Another alpha/omega fic..., Anxiety Attacks, Daryl has anxiety, Desus - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omegaverse, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Harrassment, Smut Eventually, as always, darus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: No one knows what Daryl is but one day he runs out of suppressants. He and Jesus go out on a run and Jesus has no idea what Daryl is looking for until Daryl realizes he is running out of options.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up- new tags. Forewarning on a flashback of sexual assault in this chapter.

"Fuck... FUCK!" Jesus heard Daryl swearing and some scuffling and banging noises. He ran into the area of the drugstore he was in, heart beating fast, knife up ready to stab a walker in the head but all he saw was Daryl on his knees, panting hard in anger. There were prescription boxes thrown all over. Jesus cautiously approached him, knowing the hunter was not very good with his emotions and could very-well punch him just for intruding. 

"Daryl...?" He said gently, walking as if trying not to spook a rabbit. The beta male looked up, eyes watery before he rubbed at his face, grumbling. 

"What?" He growled, looking back down at the ground again, letting his hair cover his face. Paul furrowed his brows. He had no idea what this could be about. They were on a run together and had found a fairly well-stocked drug store on Daryl's request. Nothing had gone wrong. Things were going really good, actually, until now. 

"What's wrong? I mean... can I help?" Jesus asked gently. He had no idea how to deal with the older man but he usually was pretty good with people. Daryl's shoulders were hunched up and he stood, looking around, anywhere but at Jesus. He looked close to hyperventilating and his eyes were wild as if looking for an escape. "Daryl, just... just tell me what's wrong." Jesus prompted, eyebrows furrowed. He had never met such a tumultuous beta before. 

"YOU wouldn't be able to fuckin' understand! You're a fuckin' alpha. You prick." Daryl growled out, stomping past him and shoving a bunch more stuff off the shelves as he left, slamming the drug-store door behind him. Jesus sighed and followed him out. 

"It's not as if I can help that, Daryl. And what does that have to do with anything?" Jesus asked, hurrying after him. The man was taking long strides away from him and his shorter legs weren't quite as fast so he had to jog a bit. Daryl growled and turned, teeth gritted. 

"We gotta go to another drug store." Daryl said, a demand more than anything. Jesus blinked at him. 

"Why? Are you looking for something specific? You know this is the last one in a fifty mile radius, right? Maybe if you tell me what it is I can help you look for it?" He asked. Daryl nearly snarled. The man looked ready to have a melt-down and started pacing, grabbing at his hair. 

"We don't have time for that shit! Let's just go!" Daryl yelled. Jesus stopped and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Daryl... We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Jesus said. Daryl stopped, panting, and looked at him. There were tears streaking his cheeks and he was nearly shuddering as if in fear as he was close to hyperventilating. Jesus felt a sudden need to stop that. He hurried forward and put a hand on either of the man's broad shoulders.

"Here, sit down. Breathe. Here, take a deep breath in, I'll do it with you." He said, managing to get Daryl to sit cross-legged on the grass with him. The hunter did his best, trying several times and eventually getting a hold of his breath enough to take in one deep breath. "Hold it... okay now exhale... slowly..." Jesus ordered, hands still on Daryl's shoulders. Daryl did as instructed and Jesus made him keep doing that for a few moments until the beta seemed to have some control of himself. He reached into his backpack and grabbed a water bottle, holding it out to Daryl. "Drink." He ordered. Daryl grabbed it and downed it quickly. He sat there quietly, obviously still struggling internally. 

"What is it, Daryl?" Jesus asked gently. Daryl stared down at his hands and after a few moments he spoke. 

"I need... a friend, needs... something... been out of it for a few days and they're not doin' good. I been lookin' a long time for it for 'em and haven't found nothin'..." Daryl said, starting to chew at the skin on the side of his thumb. Jesus found it incredibly endearing, he had to admit. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Okay... that's a good start... What is it? Insulin?" He asked. Daryl shook his head. "Okay, so...?"

"It-it's suppressants, alright?" Daryl growled out. Jesus's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen an omega in awhile. He had no idea who the omega might be. The suppressants usually made them smell like betas and there was no other distinguishers unless they told someone. 

"Uh... who is it? I'm sure they'll be fine, Daryl. It's not really life or death if they don't get some..." Jesus said. Daryl growled and suddenly slammed him down onto the ground, snarling in his face.

"Yes it fuckin' IS. You ain't got a clue, JESUS. JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Daryl yelled. Jesus blinked up at him in surprise. This man really felt everything. He was incredibly passionate and yet tried desperately to stay stoic. Jesus furrowed his brows again and reached up, stroking Daryl's hair back from his face. The older man was on top of him which was kind of arousing but more so he was just worried. 

"Daryl... it's okay. I'll help. Maybe you just missed some in there, you know?" Jesus said. Daryl softened a little and jerked away from him before standing. He stood over Jesus for a moment before grudgingly-or apologetically- holding out a hand to him to help him up. The alpha smiled and took it, letting the older man pull him up. "Okay, let's go look again. We got this. If not... maybe I can look on the map and see what we have within the next bunch of miles. Maybe there's some sort of store we haven't looked in yet that might have it." Daryl just nodded solemnly and followed Jesus back into the drug store. They spent another thirty minutes looking but came up empty-handed. Jesus continued looking but Daryl had stopped. He was leaning against a wall, smoking, looking tense. 

"So, you wanna tell me who it is or is it a secret? I just... I haven't really seen any omegas since the apocalypse..." Jesus said as he rifled through some band-aids. Daryl blew out some smoke. 

"They're rare... it's only ten percent of the population, at least, before the outbreak. Majority of 'em got killed on account of alphas bein' fuckin' crazy assholes..." Daryl said with a growl. Jesus winced. Of course they did. A lot of the leftover alpha population weren't exactly good men and probably had no want or need to hold back if they found an omega to screw. Chances are most omegas were raped and then killed. "Not tellin' you who it is, Alpha." Daryl said. Jesus saw exactly what he was implying and turned, trying not to get angry. 

"Daryl, I would never, fucking ever, hurt someone like that." Jesus said, upset that Daryl would even suggest it. Daryl looked away. 

"... I know..." He muttered apologetically. Paul wondered what could have possibly happened to the man that he would have such prejudice over alphas? Maybe he had a sibling who was one...? Maybe the person he was protecting had had some sort of horrible ordeal? 

Paul sighed, piling the last of the wanted supplies in his backpack. 

"Let's get back in the car. We can look at the map in there." Paul said. Daryl nodded and followed him out. Once inside the car Jesus unfolded the map, looking at the markings where anyone who knew where anything or even an inkling of anything was had marked. They had one last chance about another thirty miles away which was really pushing it. They might not have enough gas. "The nearest one is this one here. Thing is, if you add on the normal walker detours it adds on another two hours. We don't have enough gas." Paul said. Daryl huffed and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"We're goin'." He said. Paul chewed on his lip. "We'll just find some cars to siphon. We gotta find some gas somewhere." Daryl said. Paul shrugged. He didn't feel like arguing.

"Okay."

-

It took much longer than expected and about half-way there it was getting dark. 

"Daryl, we gotta stop. We can't risk driving in the dark like this. We either drive without the lights on and wait to drive into a walker or something, or we leave the lights on and somebody attacks us." Jesus said. Daryl had been chain-smoking most of the way and was currently almost done with another. The smoke had been kind of overpowering but Paul had noticed an odd scent that had started following them and now that he had stopped and the wind had stopped blowing into the car so much he could smell it more clearly under the smoke. 

"Fine. I'll go on my own, then." Daryl said in annoyance, grabbing at the handle on the door. Jesus grabbed his arm, stopping him. 

"Daryl, please don't. Can we just get some sleep? We'll head out as soon as daybreak." Paul pleaded. Daryl looked at Paul and he could see something akin to fear there in his narrow blue eyes. "Daryl..." Paul pleaded again. Daryl sighed and finished his cigarette, throwing the end out the window before rolling it up. Paul navigated them into a ditch that would hide them well enough and rolled up his own window. That was when he realized the smell was stronger and it was good... really good. It was the kind of scent you shouldn't be able to forget and you sit there wondering what the hell it is forever until it hits. Like, what kind of cookies are those? Could be just about anything; sugar, chocolate chip, snicker doodle? After a few moments of him taking it in his eyes widened and he looked at Daryl. The smell was omega. And it was coming from Daryl. 

"It's you..." He said, practically flabbergasted. Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Shut up." He warned lowly. Jesus just couldn't wrap his head around it. It was insane. If he had told anyone they would never have believe him in a million years. 

"Daryl, you're..." 

"Shut. Up." Daryl warned again. Jesus furrowed his brows, suddenly getting why Daryl was so petrified about not finding the suppressants. He didn't want to be found out. 

"Daryl, it's really okay... You could have told me. Do you really think I'm not trustworthy?" Jesus asked, kind of hurt. They had started really getting along lately. Daryl looked away. 

"It's not that. Nobody knows." Daryl muttered. Jesus felt more and more concerned for the man. This wasn't right. Daryl was absolutely petrified of being found out. He hadn't even told his family. The fact that he had to hide at all was horrible. 

"You... you have my full confidence, Daryl." Jesus said. Daryl just nodded. If they didn't find any suppressants Daryl would go into heat within the week not to mention he would have to go home reeking of omega. Everyone would know very quickly. 

"I just... I don't want Rick to know..." Daryl muttered. Now that his scent was more obvious he could feel the waves of anxiety coming off of the hunter. 

"Why? Daryl, he's your family. They'll all support you." Jesus said reassuringly. 

"I don't want them to think I'm weak... Rick's an alpha. I just wanted to be... wanted to be somebody... alongside of him..." Daryl said. Even in the darkening light Jesus could see the glimmer of tears again. The sight of them put a knot in his stomach. He wanted so badly to calm the hunter. He reached out to stroke the back of his neck and Daryl immediately flinched away. 

"Don't! Don't treat me like an omega." Daryl growled through his teeth. Jesus froze. It wasn't as if he was wanting to treat him any different. He just knew that the touch would be comforting. Daryl grabbed the handle on the door and shoved himself out of the car, striding off into the woods. Paul immediately panicked and opened his door, hurrying after him. 

"Daryl! Daryl! Stop!" Jesus yelled out to him as loud as he thought would be safe. Daryl didn't stop. He decided he didn't really have a choice anymore. He ran. Once he got running he was quite fast and managed to race in front of Daryl who growled and tried to get around him. Jesus kept moving in his way but Daryl wouldn't stop. He growled, himself suddenly and shoved Daryl against a tree, holding him there. "Daryl, just LISTEN." Jesus said sternly. Daryl glared down at him. "Daryl, you are not weak. You are the strongest man I know. You've survived it all. You spent weeks with the saviors and you got out of it. You escaped by yourself! You have incredible combat skills and bested me in a fight. You know how to do... everything. You're not weak. Rick would never look at you any different. You are a leader. It doesn't matter what you are." Daryl looked away again and Jesus released him. 

"What about you?" Daryl asked, his voice quiet. Jesus smiled softly. 

"I'm not looking at you any different. You're still just as appealing as ever and I will always want to fight alongside you." Daryl snorted and shook his head, moving away from him back towards the car. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Jesus said, referring to touching his neck. "I just... I always want to comfort you and I don't know how." Jesus said, walking next to him. Daryl's eyes flicked over to him for a second before flicking back. The man was not keen on eye-contact, that was sure. 

"Why?" Daryl asked. Jesus stopped, realizing he might be getting a little too personal for the omega's tastes. Well, he couldn't go back now. 

"Because... I like you, Daryl. From the first time we met." Daryl looked at him again. 

"When I punched you?" Daryl said incredulously. Jesus snorted. It was true, honestly. He really had been overly amused with the whole encounter even if he had been knocked unconscious by it and lost all the food. There was something incredibly endearing about the hunter running after him like some sort of slapstick comedy routine and yelling while Rick drove around trying to box them in. 

"Yeah, actually..." Jesus said with a smile. Daryl looked over at him like he was insane, an eyebrow raised. 

They got back to the car and Jesus got in the passenger seat. 

"I can take first watch." Jesus said as Daryl got in the driver's side and closed the door. Daryl shook his head and tried to protest. "Daryl... you need some sleep. I'm sure you've exhausted yourself enough for one day. In a couple of hours just switch with me, alright?" Daryl grudgingly accepted and reclined the driver's seat as much as it would allow before turning on his side. 

Jesus's ears were perked. He had excellent hearing and wasn't very concerned for their situation currently. He looked over to Daryl who's breathing was slowly evening out, his scent quite obvious by now. It was incredible. He smelled like the best damned thing imaginable. Like a rhubarb crumble and a fresh Christmas tree combined. It underlay the smell of smoke but he didn't mind the smoke. He enjoyed watching Daryl smoke. He figured it was the best among many small coping techniques for the hunter and the man seemed to relax a little when he did it. God, he wished Daryl could just stay unhidden forever now. There was something so comforting about that smell. Daryl was nice to be around as it was but the extra scent and... Paul's eyes widened when he realized he was thinking about Daryl naked among other things. He almost felt guilty about it and quickly looked away, feeling his face heat up. He had thought of other things before but now his mind was traveling to what he looked like in heat... what he looked like spread open or filled- FUCK. Jesus palmed at his eyes. This was going to be a long watch. Clearly the omega wanted nothing to do with him and he would respect that. He was not some alpha asshole. Not to mention he was quite small for an alpha. Who knew where Daryl's proclivities roamed? Most omegas would go for a much larger sort which was why Jesus had never been with an omega before. It was always betas or even an alpha or two. Sometimes he bottomed. He wasn't opposed to that at all. God... he needed to get his mind off of sex but of course this was exactly what Daryl meant by 'alpha assholes.' 

He started to think about what brought him here, to this point. He thought about his life before the outbreak. Over time his thoughts drifted back to Daryl and he had to keep distracting himself. By the time about four hours was up he grudgingly decided he needed to switch with Daryl or the omega would find offense. He gently touched his shoulder and Daryl immediately reacted, rolling over and grabbing Jesus's arm painfully, teeth bared, looking ready to strike. He reminded Jesus of a wolverine sometimes; wild and dangerous. He was panting heavily, as if awaking from a horrible dream. Jesus remembered when he first got back from the Saviors. Daryl had stayed in his trailer and would periodically wake up from nightmares, at least four times a night, gasping for air. 

"Hey-hey-hey! It's just me!" Jesus said, holding up one hand in surrender since Daryl had his other wrist. Daryl slowly calmed down, eyes flicking over him before letting go of his arm. 

"Sorry..." He muttered, looking down. Jesus furrowed his brows and touched his arm gently. 

"It's okay. Wake me up if you need to talk or something." Jesus said before reclining his chair back. Daryl just grunted. He very slowly drifted off to sleep. It didn't seem like much time at all before he awoke to sunlight coming through the windows of their beat-up car. He groaned and tried to stretch in the little space available. After stretching and making a series of groans to go along with it he laid back and opened his eyes again, seeing that Daryl was staring at him a little oddly. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly the man's face heated a fraction before he turned away. Jesus laughed a little, bringing his seat back up. 

"Should we head out? I could drive if you wanna sleep some more." He said. Daryl shook his head and started up the engine. Thankfully there had been no interruptions in the night. Paul figured he had moved the car into a pretty good hiding spot. 

They headed back out on the road, Daryl silent as usual but with a slowly growing air of anger in his aura. The tension of it was palpable. Jesus eventually couldn't take it anymore. He was easily affected by other's emotions and with Daryl being an omega it was much worse. 

"Do... do you want to talk about it?" He suddenly asked, taking his beanie off and running a hand through his hair. Daryl gritted his teeth, his knuckles whitening on the steering wheel. 

"There's gonna be stuff at this pharmacy... and then we don't gotta talk about this anymore..." Daryl growled out. Paul sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. 

"Daryl, you will always have to keep looking for more... and eventually... there will be nothing left." Paul said softly. Daryl's eyes flickered over to Paul for a second before looking back at the road. 

"Maybe I'll die before then. You don't know that." Daryl muttered. Jesus's eyes widened. 

"Daryl... you can't... you can't just plan on dying... You have to make peace with yourself. I know it's not easy being an omega... but you're strong. You're stronger than anyone. You've survived a hell of a lot. Do you really think you'll die so soon?" Paul asked. Daryl was chewing on his thumb now. 

"Dunno... try not to think what'll happen." Daryl said gruffly. Paul could feel his chest hurting for the wounded hunter. There was so much pain and the man saw no way out. He reached out without thinking, touching his bicep and squeezing. Daryl froze but managed to continue driving okay. He could see the man swallow anxiously, his adam's apple bobbing. 

"Daryl, I really do care about you... and I'm trying to make my comments and any judgments without some sort of alpha bias... but you need to let yourself depend on people, let them in. It's been a little while since the saviors and I don't know what you went through there and I know it's difficult but... I think you need more human interaction. Specifically someone to just give you some physical contact. I think it would reduce your stress a lot. Alphas and omegas... they're not like betas. There is an innate need to touch and be touched by others. Betas need it too but... it's so much more than that for us." Paul said, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to get through to the other male. 

"And I suppose you're the one that's gonna give that to me, right?" Daryl sneered. Paul looked sad and shook his head. 

"I just think you need more than this half-existence you're giving yourself. Hell, if you just let your family hug you a few times a day or sit next to you, something, anything, I feel like you'd feel a lot better. I... I understand what it's like to never want to be touched... and then, quite the opposite. I have to deal with my own problems on that... but I don't have a family like you do to depend on. So I think you should take advantage of what you have." Paul said, pulling his hand away and looking back out the window. "That's all I have to say on that. Do what you will with it but so far the only people I've felt semi-connected with in a long time are you, Maggie, and Rick, so, I want to help you." 

Daryl continued nibbling on his thumb for a few long moments in silence before eventually saying something. 

"You don't like anybody at Hilltop?" Daryl asked gruffly. Paul sighed and shook his head.

"What they have there... it's not real. It's all fake smiles." Paul explained. Daryl grunted as if in agreement. For a little bit Paul thought the conversation was over but Daryl spoke again.

"'m not outin' myself unless I have to..." The hunter muttered. Paul sighed and nodded. "But... maybe I'll see Rick more often or you... or somethin'..." He said awkwardly. Paul's concerned face slowly transformed, a wide smile forming. 

"I'm glad, Daryl. Honestly. I give great hugs, by the way." He said, smirking. 

"Stop..." The omega said, a blush coming to his cheeks. Paul couldn't help but laugh. 

-

 

They arrived at the drugstore much later than expected, having to make several detours that cost them hours, then running out of gas, trying to find more, then having to find more detours. When they pulled into the empty parking lot of the pharmacy it was obvious the place had been raided quite well. The glass doors in had been shattered. Paul looked over to see Daryl's crestfallen face. It was subtle, the look of devastation, but it was there. 

"Hey, come on, maybe they didn't take what we're looking for. Let's go in." Jesus said, moving over to the doors before pounding on the side with a gloved hand and waiting. They heard one weak growl and waited for a few moments before not hearing any stumbling or footsteps. When they walked in they found an incapacitated walker missing three of it's limbs, reaching. Daryl quickly knifed it in the head. They then went searching. The place was in ruins and barely anything was left. Daryl looked wrecked already. He looked around halfheartedly, obviously quite sure they'd find nothing, which they did. Instead of having a breakdown like earlier he simply stomped out and went to sit in the passenger seat of the car, lighting up his last cigarette. 

Paul kept searching. He genuinely wanted the hunter to be comfortable, feel safe, and be happy. He knew that would take probably a lifetime of work for any number of those three things but the least he could do was get him the suppressants he needed. He pulled up shelves that were toppled to look under them, scrounged through debris, searched through the back; nothing. He found tick tacks and some tums. He came back with them, finding the tick tacks oddly soft as he chewed on them and handed the little box to Daryl silently. The hunter didn't even look at him. Just kept staring out the window into the trees. Paul really wondered what all was going on in his mind. He honestly didn't think the man was as simple as he looked. Daryl looked at the tic tacks before handing them back. 

"Let's just head back..." Daryl said quietly. Jesus felt that twinge of pain in his chest for the omega again and started up the engine. He felt... guilty. Like this was somehow his fault. He felt responsible for the way the world was, as an alpha, he was definitely privileged in some ways. In a lot of ways Daryl was at a disadvantage. Jesus rubbed at his beard as he thought. 

"I'm sorry, Daryl." Jesus said. 

"Don't need ta be sorry." Daryl said, taking a puff of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out the window. Jesus chewed on his lower lip. 

"I do... in a way. I wish the world had gotten a little more progressive before it went to the dead... I always thought about marching with the others, trying to do right for the cause... and I never did. I was too busy running all over the country and being an ass. I had friends that held protests and whatever else to try to get more rights and more social equality for omegas and women... and I never went. It's a shitty world and I kind of just ran around in my life without any issues of that sort thrown my way. Meanwhile you have to hide who you are, be afraid... So I'm sorry. I'll help in any way I can." Jesus said, trying to make a little peace with the guilt he held. 

Daryl looked over to him, narrowing his eyes as he took another drag of his cig then blew it out. 

"You're not responsible fer me." He said. Jesus sighed and shook his head.

"I know that. I just hate that we couldn't find the stuff and now you have to deal with everything and I'm gonna make sure nobody gives you any shit." Jesus said, getting slightly frustrated, himself. He ran a hand through his hair. "But you know your family wont, right?" Daryl had his eyes still narrowed at him but then he turned away again, putting one boot up on the dash and lounging back. 

"...Yeah, I guess." Daryl said, sort of chewing at the end of the cigarette which was down to almost a stub. Jesus relaxed a little. He knew he liked Daryl but he didn't know why this bothered him quite so much. He knew Daryl was bottling up his emotions on this until they exploded out of him again. 

"Just... can you at least come to me if no one else when you need help? A friend?" Jesus asked. Daryl looked over to him for a second, eyebrow raised. For a moment Jesus could have sworn he was amused. 

"Aright..." Daryl said, slightly exasperated. Jesus slowly smiled, thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl got progressively more anxious as they came closer to home. He was chewing his thumbs practically to bleeding and was tapping his boot on the dash, gritting his teeth. Jesus was making him oddly comfortable before but now he couldn't forget the fact that he had to come out to everyone else and it was making him ready to bolt. He was surprised when Paul grabbed his hand away from his mouth and held it down on the arm rest. 

"You're going to rip your thumb off if you keep that up." He said, eyebrows raised as he looked at the road. Daryl scowled. 

"Whatever." He grunted. He looked down where Jesus still held his hand, trying to think of all the possible ways the alpha could have another reason to be doing this. Who gave a fuck if he damn well chewed his thumb down to a stub? It was a nervous habit. He felt like he was always fidgeting. He couldn't tell if it helped with the anxiety or made things worse. The warmth of Paul's hand felt like it was traveling to his own hand and up his arm, into his face where his cheeks proceeded to heat. He couldn't possibly be getting hormonal this early. Why the hell was he getting so nervous about the other man touching his hand, then? Suddenly, Paul's hand squeezed his own and he looked at him for a moment with that soft gentle smile on his lips. 

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." He said. Daryl just stared at him, eyes narrowed before quickly turning away, feeling too awkward to pull his hand away, plus it felt nice... 

When they got to the gates of Alexandria and they began to open by way of Eugene he thought he was going to throw up. He couldn't let his family see him like this. He couldn't just... walk around town smelling of omega! It felt insane. Like his worst nightmare. A nightmare he had had his entire life that seemed to just get worse with every passing decade. Maybe eventually he would hit menopause or die. That's what he looked forward to. Maybe an early menopause. He leaned forward and banged his forehead on the dashboard which probably looked ridiculous, leaning there, ready to launch his meager breakfast onto the floor. He felt Jesus's reassuring hand on his back now and for once, a touch felt almost welcome. They pulled up by the food shelf and Daryl just sat there leaning over, frozen. Jesus stayed inside with him but with the window open he heard Rick coming up like the guy had been waiting or something. 

"Daryl! Brother-" He heard Rick stop and had to sit up so he didn't look like a complete idiot. "Brother, you alright?" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow. Daryl figured that's when his smell being different became apparent because Rick's eyebrows furrowed and he looked around in utter confusion before moving forward. 

Before anything could happen or be said Daryl let his instincts kick into overdrive. He launched himself out of the car and practically flew by, crossbow in hand. He could just get the hell out of here. he could run into the forest. He would stay out there and maybe he could occasionally visit Carol. If there was anybody he could trust not caring it would be Carol. He felt relieved by at least that revelation. He barely heard the shouts over the rushing in his ears as he ran. 

-

Jesus stepped out of the car, about to chase after Daryl when Rick grabbed his arm, quite hard, actually. He stopped and raised his brows before looking after Daryl's retreating form, that knot in his gut forming again. 

"Was-was that Daryl? That- That couldn't have been- do...do you know what I'm talking about?" Rick asked, looking utterly confused and almost sheepish about it, rubbing at the back of his neck. Jesus chewed on his lip. 

"I... I don't know if I'm the one who should be telling you this..." He said, looking pained. He felt like he had to run after Daryl, like his blood was going to boil if he didn't, but Rick had tight hold of his arm and the man needed some explanation. He was the leader and Daryl's best friend, he'd assume. "... Daryl's.... Suppressants wore off..." He said, trying to think how best to explain it. Rick's eyes grew wide and he looked in the direction to which the omega had ran off to in complete disbelief. 

"D-...Daryl's an omega?" He asked, trying to process it. Jesus nodded. 

"I swear I didn't know until he ripped apart the store looking for them. Rick, he's really upset about it. We need to help him." Jesus said. He could tell Rick was still trying to process it. 

"He-he's just been hidin' it this whole time? I mean- are you sure? Daryl's a hard hit. He's tough as nails, that man-" Rick said, trying to dispute it. Jesus shook his head. 

"Rick, Daryl's an omega. Omega's don't have to be super feminine or fragile. Maybe there were a lot more, I don't know, 'masculine' omegas than we thought and they were just hiding themselves like Daryl. I don't know. I just know Daryl could leave just so he doesn't have to out himself." Jesus said, trying to express the concern he was feeling. Rick pulled both his lips into his mouth and nodded. 

"Okay... Daryl's omega... Don't mean he ain't my brother." Rick said, nodding again, as if saying it just to get used to it. Jesus nodded and realized Rick had let go of his arm. 

"My idea is maybe just tell everybody before I can get him back here and they won't have to show the shock... and Daryl will feel a little less awkward about it. Everybody will be fine with it, right?" Jesus asked hopefully, obviously concerned. Rick nodded. 

"Daryl has saved all of our lives multiple times. He's our family. Families stick together. Don't matter what anybody is." Rick said, his voice much more sure on this. Jesus felt confident all Rick's shock was just shock with that statement, at least. 

"Nobody's going to treat him any different?" Jesus confirmed. Rick shook his head firmly. 

"Daryl's still Daryl. Just smells different. Anyone else THINKS different and we'll have a problem." Rick said. Jesus smiled and patted him on the shoulder before running off. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had run so fast when it wasn't a dire situation. He felt like it was one, though. He wished he had Daryl's tracking skills to be sure. The man was a force to be reckoned with. Hopefully the hunter hadn't jumped the wall or something already. He had seen him going for the woods inside the walls so he made it to the edge and started weaving in and out of trees, trying to find anything that might show where he had gone. He knew there was a bit of a clearing towards the middle so he moved towards that, hoping he could find it. 

It felt like he had been searching forever. Maybe Daryl wasn't even in the woods anymore? Maybe he had jumped the wall. He felt his stomach flip at the thought. How was he supposed to find the older man, then? 

Just when he felt like he was giving up hope for the forest at least, he found a clearing. Someone had made a small fire pit there, currently untouched, with a few stumps for logs. Probably some of the teenagers. But there sat Daryl, elbows on his knees, head sunk down between his shoulders, obviously working through an anxiety attack, hyperventilating. 

"...Daryl?" He called out. Daryl jerked, standing up with crossbow drawn instantly. When he saw it was Jesus he lowered it then turned away. "Daryl, come back with me. Rick was just startled. He's worried about you. He said the family doesn't care what you are. Said you 'just smell different' which is the truth." Jesus said, trying desperately to reassure him. He was walking slowly, carefully, towards the larger man, trying not to startle him. Daryl turned, looking at him with narrowed eyes. Jesus tried to be humorous and narrowed his eyes in turn, trying to mimic the look Daryl was giving him. Daryl scoffed and looked away. 

"Can't do this." Daryl said. Jesus shook his head. 

"Of course you can. Do you know how upset Rick would be if you didn't come back? Not to mention the others? They love you." Jesus said, moving forward until he could touch Daryl's arm. Daryl stiffened for a moment but allowed the touch. 

"Rick's got Michonne now. Don't got time for nothin' else. They won't notice I'm gone." Daryl said, looking down at his arm where Jesus was touching curiously. Jesus huffed. 

"That's bullshit. You know it. I'll stay with you the whole time if you want. Come here. We're going to do that hugging thing we were talking about." Jesus said jokingly, holding out his arms. Daryl gave him a look but when Jesus didn't drop his arms Daryl moved forward a little, awkwardly. 

"You know it hasn't even been a year since I punched you in the face..." Daryl said skeptically. Jesus shook his head. 

"I've had lots of friends punch me in the face. Now come here." Paul said. Daryl moved forward some more before suddenly just jumping in all the way, wrapping his arms around Jesus's waist and dropping his head down against his shoulder. He held on tight, Paul was surprised to realize. He was always surprised when he saw Daryl unhindered. It was a rare gift. He held on equally as tight before slowly letting go as Daryl did. He smiled at him which made the hunter subtly blush before turning away. He picked up his crossbow. 

"So are we going back or do I have to go out into the wilderness, never to return, with you?" Jesus said with a grin. Daryl rolled his eyes and just grunted, heading in the direction back into town. 

-

Daryl returned into town to find Rick waiting on a bench with Michonne. When Rick looked up and saw him he beamed, his smile ridiculous, before coming over and grabbing him in a warm bear hug. Daryl couldn't help but smile just a little, hugging back before Rick let go. This was a lot of hugging in one day. He wasn't sure if he would be okay with this much all the time or not. It felt nice, though. Rick sort of held him at arm's length, looking him straight in the eyes.

"'bout time you let loose around us, brother." Rick said, as if this was completely normal and maybe just some sort of exciting news. He was blushing furiously and tried to look away but that was when Michonne got a hold of him. She practically lifted him off his feet, the woman was strong. Then she pecked him on the cheek with a smile before turning stern. 

"Don't keep secrets from us again, Daryl. We're family. Right?" She asked. Daryl chewed on his lip, looking away before nodding curtly, shoving his hands into his pockets. She beamed again, these two obviously two of a kind with their gigantic crazy smiles. 

This wasn't exactly how he had pictured it. He had pictured a lot of gaping cod-like open mouths and maybe some laughter. He just noticed Carl then, on the front porch with li'l asskicker. He was smiling at them. No judgment. Nothing. He couldn't help but feel some major relief. 

-

Later on that night he was sitting on the front porch of the house he had set up in, smoking, when Tara walked past before stopping and turning. She smiled before moving up the lawn towards him and plopping down on the seat next to him. He felt like this happened often; everybody inviting themselves to sit on people's porches. It was weird. She reached forward and grabbed his smoke before taking a drag. He looked at her, somewhat surprised until she let out a breath and began to choke, coughing heartily. He snorted and took it back from her. 

"Tho- thought it would be kinda cool- not so much..." She said between coughs. "Only ever tried it once before- god, how do you smoke those things?" She said, voice hoarse. Daryl gave her his best grin, which wasn't much of one, before taking a drag again. 

"Been smokin' since I was twelve..." He said with a shrug. Her eyes were watery as she looked at him and nodded, smiling again. 

"You guys get anything good on the run?" She asked. Daryl shook his head. 

"Tic Tacs..." He grunted. She laughed. He liked her presence. She seemed so easy to get along with. He wished he were the same. "Got some pain killers... tums... cold medicine." He said with a shrug, cigarette between his lips as he looked out at the stars. 

"I like cold medicine." Tara said absently. "I know it's gross but I like that cherry flavor or the weird licorice-y flavor." Daryl scrunched up his face in distaste. She laughed again, sitting back. 

"Where's Jesus?" She asked. Daryl looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I mean, just... You guys were together earlier, so..." Daryl shrugged again. 

"Said he went off to find whoever was growin' a secret weed crop..." Daryl said, assuming he was joking, though it could be true. Somebody had to have some. He wasn't smelling that from memory alone. He was a little pissed they weren't sharing, though. Who the hell was going to arrest them? Tara snorted. 

"I feel like he's very secretive... or maybe he just doesn't like everyone in his business all the time... like you." She said. Daryl nodded. 

"Maybe both. Damn ninja could be doin' anythin'." He said. Tara chuckled. 

"You guys are a lot alike." She said. Daryl raised an eyebrow. 

"How?" 

"You both like your space and disappear all the time... you both genuinely want to help people... you both will do anything for anyone else. I mean, he's really sociable and you not so much, but you have similar... values or something..." She said. Daryl looked at her for a moment before looking away and grunting in sort of agreement he guessed. "Well, I just wanted to say hi." She said. Daryl was happy that she didn't bring up his "new scent" or whatever the others were trying to say was the only thing different about him. He just didn't want to talk about it. He nodded to her as he left, once again, peacefully reassured, which he wasn't sure if he should take as them pitying him or not. He didn't like pity. 

Later he saw the familiar form of Jesus walking down the street in the dark. He didn't have lights on for a reason but it seemed people would walk up no matter what. Jesus moved up the steps before stopping at the top. 

"May I sit down?" He asked. Daryl shrugged, the burnt-out bud of his cigarette still in his mouth. 

"Do what you want." He grunted. Jesus smiled at him humorously and sat down, relaxing back against the seat. 

"I think the trip went okay." Jesus said. Daryl scowled. 

"For you, maybe." He said. Jesus smiled at him. 

"We didn't have walker troubles. We got a few meds... and you found out your family doesn't care that you're an omega. It's a good day." Jesus insisted. Daryl stayed silent for a moment, thinking. He was right... though he still felt it would have been better to just have found some damn suppressants. He nodded after a moment in agreement, though. 

"Plus, I scored some pot and got a hug from THE Daryl Dixon. Not a lot of people can say that." Jesus said. Daryl scoffed. 

"Stop." 

"It's true, though. I am happy about that... " Jesus said more softly. 

"'bout me or the pot?" Daryl asked. Jesus laughed a little. He left that hanging in the air for a moment, looking where Daryl was, out at the stars. After a little while he answered, leaning forward on his elbows. 

 

"You... I didn't even actually find any pot..." The younger man said quietly. Daryl looked over at him, unable to stop the blush coming to his face. Thankfully it was dark. There was something... strangely nice about being around him. He felt goose bumps running over his arms and he looked away again. How the hell had he gotten so close to this asshole, he wondered. It seemed natural. 

"...can I give you a hug good night?" Paul suddenly asked. Daryl snorted. 

"No..." Paul practically pouted at him. 

"No? Why?" He asked. 

"One a day." Daryl grunted.

"Oh, I get hugs EVERY day?" He said smugly. Daryl narrowed his eyes. 

"None." He said. Paul looked almost genuinely upset now. 

"Fine, I'll take the one a day." He said with a smile, getting up and starting down the steps before Daryl could protest. "Goodnight, Daryl." He said, strolling away to wherever he was staying. 

-

Slowly but surely Daryl knew his scent was just getting riper as he got closer to heat. He didn't quite notice his own scent but he noticed other people's reactions to it. Mostly, it was just the Alphas, but even betas and women could at least smell his scent. He had been working on cataloguing weapons with Rick and noticed the alpha staring at him just about any time he was facing away. By the fifth time of catching him in the act of staring Daryl stopped and glared back before turning away and stomping off. He heard Rick drop something and swear. 

He didn't turn around when he heard Rick's footsteps coming after him. Daryl gritted his teeth when he felt Rick's hand on his arm. The shittiest part about this? He actually almost wanted Rick... He shouldn't be feeling that way about his brother. He stopped, frozen. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He wanted a damn walker to tear his throat out and just stop this nightmare once and for all. 

"Daryl- I'm sorry... I'm just... not quite, uh, used to this, yet. There ain't been a whole lot of omegas around. You know that..." Rick said, trying desperately to make amends. Daryl reluctantly turned to face him. "I'm not seein' you any differently, I'm just... tryin' to get a handle on it. It's just new and yer gettin' close to, uh..." Rick started rolling his hand around in the air, not quite wanting to say Daryl smelled more potent because of his impending heat but there was really no delicate way of putting it. "There's just more." Rick said, furrowing his brows and putting his hand on his hips as he looked away like he does when he's embarrassed. Daryl couldn't do much more than stare and chew on his lip before nodding. He didn't think he could handle much more of being around alphas for right now. 

"I'm... I'm gonna go hunt." He said, looking down at his feet. Rick looked back at him andf nodded curtly. 

"Yeah... you go do that..." He agreed awkwardly. Daryl left feeling like he could just about bury his own grave right about now. 

Throughout the day the symptoms just kept getting worse and soon he felt damn near shaky. He was sure the fever was coming on. He headed in early, something he didn't do often, and went to sleep feeling more alone than he had in a long time. 

-

Daryl couldn't quite believe it was starting. He woke up to a fever, feeling unbelievably hot, like he was baking from the insides out. He was in heat. For the first part of the day he had worked to go on like normal (while avoiding alphas and most everyone else) but later on he was about ready to forfeit any delusions of normality. Daryl found himself leaning up against a tree, his stomach clenched up like a vice held it and the pain traveling up his back. He wanted to tear someone apart. He groaned to himself, his hair a sweaty mess, and wiped it away from his face. 

He had been just hunting squirrels but it seemed like that was going to take the wayside unless he could get over this soon. Unlikely. Most likely it would just get worse. He barely remembered what heats were like. He'd been suppressing them for so long.

He had been taking suppressants since he was sixteen, when he presented. Merle had caught onto it first. The first thing Merle did was laugh his ass off at him. The next thing he did was haul Daryl off into the woods away from their father so he could ride it out without their old man knowing. He had left Daryl there alone to go get suppressants for him when one of the Garrier boys showed up. The Garriers were the closest thing they had to neighbors. They were just as white trash as the Dixons and there were three boys; one in Daryl's grade, the next two years older, and the third, three years older. They didn't get along. 

Daryl was groaning into his pillow in the tent, laying on his sleeping bag on the hard ground. He had never been so desperate for something he had never had in his life. He couldn't even express in words what he wanted, though Merle put ineloquently that he "wanted some dick." Daryl really didn't register that. He couldn't. He hadn't had a whole lot of interest in anyone ever, not that anyone would want a Dixon. 

He hadn't noticed the Garrier boy had shown up until he felt him shove him over onto his back. Daryl's mind, dazed as he was, couldn't quite realize what was happening and he looked up, puzzled, as the second oldest Garrier boy had started pulling off his slick-soaked pants. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Mike...? What're you doin'...?" He had mumbled. The boy was an alpha and his brain was registering that he needed whatever the boy was going to give him but he wasn't really prepared for what that meant when the older boy suddenly shoved two fingers inside of him. Daryl screamed out before he started pushing at the boy to get off of him even as his body told him he wanted more. No the hell he did not! He swung a right-hook straight into his jaw and threw the older boy off before launching himself on him, slamming punch after punch into his face until it was so bruised and bloody the guy was hardly recognizable, all the time straddling his lap and grinding into it in a daze. He didn't realize what he was doing until he noticed the boy was passed out. When he did realize it he threw up, quite violently. He at least made it out of his tent. 

Merle came back to find a bruised and beaten Garrier boy laying outside of the tent. He could hear Daryl making loud groans of distress and left him in peace as he dragged the Garrier boy out of there, throwing him half-way into a creek. The Garrier boy never told anyone what Daryl was, probably because he didn't want anyone to know an omega beat him half to death. That had been a long time ago. He could remember the events of all the times he had gone into heat, he just couldn't quite remember how bad the symptoms got. 

Daryl groaned and clutched at his head at the memory of it. He wanted to throw up again. Besides the first time and now he had only had two other heats. The second time he had wanted to see what would happen if he got off the suppressants. He was in his late twenties. He decided he didn't want to do that again. The third time was when he was at the sanctuary. He had always hated himself for being omegan but the saviors made it so much worse. They made fun of him, they grabbed his ass, they touched him. It had been hell but Neegan had made sure no one actually got to him, though the man himself had propositioned him to which Daryl spit in his face. Eventually they had just kept Daryl in the dark closet for the remainder of his heat instead of making him perform whatever duties with the walkers they wanted him to do because the saviors couldn't keep their hands to themselves. How the hell anyone, even Neegan, would want such a burly ugly omega as himself was beyond him. Maybe they were just that horny. Were other people in Alexandria going to get that way?

Daryl suddenly realized the idea of being anywhere in the vicinity of Alexandria during his heat was too much for him. He had to get out. He started back towards home and grabbed his pack before heading towards the gate on his bike. Eugene was at the gate. Thankfully, a beta. He had been getting some looks from people already that had passed him on his way out. Eugene blinked at him when Daryl stood, waiting for him to open the gate. 

"You got a partner to go out with ya, Daryl?" He asked. Daryl narrowed his eyes, giving the pathetic male a staggering glare. 

"You think I need you to police me? Open the gate." Daryl growled. 

"But Daryl, you know we ain't supposed to be goin' out without a partner." Eugene protested, though his resistance was wavering. Daryl hadn't forgotten how easily the man had bowed to Neegan. He suddenly shoved Eugene aside and opened the gate himself, leaving it for Eugene to close behind him as he rode out. He didn't look back. 

-

A few hours later he found himself in the middle of the woods, gasping as the first round of intense need hit him. He had been on his way to a sanctioned rest stop when it had hit and he drove off into the woods. Now he was on his hands and knees, dripping with sweat, and could feel slick soaking into his pants. God, he felt like an animal. Worse than an animal. His insides were spasming, trying to clench around something that wasn't there and every time it realized it didn't have a cock to squeeze he gasped in pain. Daryl had never had one inside him. He had no idea what it was like, but it seemed like his body knew. He could practically imagine it. His mind seemed to start playing a fantasy all it's own. He was already picturing Paul, that ninja hippie with that stupid beanie. His back was bowing at the thought, his stance widening, lowering down onto his elbows...

He heard something; rustling of branches and leaves. Not a walker... a human. SHIT. He clenched his jaw tight as panic hit him and rolled onto his ass to see who was coming. He couldn't control his panting or the way he looked; ready to be fucked, practically dying for it, and right now he didn't know if he would even want to resist. He was too long in wait for a knot. He was getting too old and he had to start fucking. He just had to-

A man suddenly stepped out from around some bushes and Daryl's mouth fell open as the very man he had just been fantasizing about stood in front of him, worry written across his face... but also something else Daryl couldn't describe. His body immediately went into another spasm and he cried out, unable to stop it. He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his legs and ducking his head so Paul didn't see his face or anything as he tried to ride it out. His mind was screaming at him. This alpha was ripe and ready to go. All he had to do was turn back around on his hands and knees and let him do what he wanted-goddamnit-this wasn't him! 

"Daryl? Daryl?" He vaguely registered hearing Paul call his name. When he didn't answer he felt a hand on his shoulder. That was enough. Daryl suddenly found himself on top of the man, straddling his hips and growling down into his face. 

"The fuck you want? You want me? Aint gonna happen. Get the hell outa here!" Daryl snarled. Paul was looking up at him not how most would. He seemed oddly calm as he always did, eyebrows raised in interest, as if catalogueing or analyzing every moment. 

"Daryl... I... I was worried about you. You can't just go out like... like this..." Paul said after a few moments, blinking a few times. He actually seemed rattled for once now. Daryl realized he was grinding down onto Paul's hips and stopped himself, cheeks heating. He pretended like it hadn't happened and glared even harder into his eyes. 

"Oh yeah? And you think you're the one who's gonna come 'help me?'" Daryl sneered. Paul furrowed his brows. 

"Daryl, I'm not going to say I'm not aroused... because I am... anyone would be... but I do want to help you... not how you think I want to, just... you need shelter. You aren't in the right shape to be fending off walkers or any other... advances." Paul said, staying still underneath him. 

Daryl's heart was racing. If there was anyone in this shitty new world he wanted it was this guy underneath him. But he knew if he were to do anything it would be a mistake. Omegas were just tools for Alphas. Alphas didn't actually care about omegas. Especially not one like him. Paul seemed different but what did that even mean? Maybe he was just better at manipulating. Daryl narrowed his eyes as he realized how hopeless he was; how absolutely fucked. He was alone. This alpha couldn't help. No one could. He could feel his eyes watering, the tightness in his chest as misery enveloped him and he rolled off of Paul and onto his knees, covering his face. As usual, once he started he couldn't fucking stop. It was a disaster. The tears just kept coming but he kept quiet. He heard shuffling and Paul got up and moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. Daryl flinched. 

"Daryl... I know this is a lot but... we need to get you to some shelter. What if I brought you to the rest-stop nearby and let you wait it out in there? I can just guard outside." Jesus proposed. Daryl wiped at his face, coughing a little as he tried not to choke on a sob. 

 

"Why the-why the hell would you do that...?" Daryl asked roughly, trying to hide his wet cheeks as he turned away. Honestly, he didn't know how he wasn't already being prey to the alpha's demands. Weren't they pretty much useless to holding back their lust? His mind was filled with images of the other male forcing him down somehow. He tried to block it out. That's not what he wanted! Why did it have to be like this?! Daryl groaned out, pressing his palms to his eyes. 

"Because you're my friend... and I don't have a lot of them... I'd like to see you live." Jesus joked a little, trying to lighten the mood. Daryl could smell responding pheromones to his own coming from the alpha but the man seemed mostly calm, or at least holding himself in check very well. He wanted to rub himself all over the scent. It smelled so good... It would be so freeing- NO. Daryl shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. It made no sense what Paul was offering. 

"Don't you want to... you know..." Daryl couldn't say it. Jesus paused for a second which made Daryl tense. 

"I do... but that isn't essential and I can hold back. What's most important is getting you somewhere safe. I would never do something like that without your complete and total consent." Jesus said gently. Daryl felt his heart do some sort of back flip in his chest and his cheeks warm. This had never been an option as a scenario in his mind. He chewed on his lip before turning to stare at Paul through his bangs, swallowing. After a few long moments Paul gave him a small reassuring smile. 

"Will you come with me?" He asked. After another few moments Daryl slowly nodded. Paul stood and held out his gloved hand to the older man. Daryl stared at it for a few seconds before taking it. Again, this was not a scenario he had imagined. He was in a daze, deciding he would just roll with it at this point. Paul started pulling him off in the direction of his bike and pulled the thing back upright when they got to it. 

"I followed you in a car but we wouldn't want to leave this somewhere. We'll drive it to the rest-stop. You can sit-up on it okay, right?" He asked, looking at Daryl concernedly when he realized the man was a little wobbly. Daryl scowled. 

"I can manage." Daryl grumbled. Paul smiled at him amusedly before getting on the bike. 

"Hop on."The younger man said, patting the seat behind him. Daryl made a face. He felt like his legs were made of jello but he managed to stay upright.

"Can you even ride?" Daryl asked. Jesus smiled. 

"'course I can." He said. Daryl still wasn't very sure and he didn't like the idea of someone else riding his bike let alone he himself riding passenger but Paul was right in saying he didn't want to leave it there. He sighed and got onto the bike behind the shorter man before realizing his only choice was to wrap his arms around Paul's stomach. He tentatively did so and Paul looked over his shoulder to smile at him. "Ready?" He asked. Daryl shivered. He was sure another round of spasms was coming soon. He just nodded. Paul started the bike and they got back out on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments help me to write more. I don't do very well with criticism beyond maybe a gentle explanation of a better way to do something or nicely telling me about a typo. Thanks. And thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice commenting. I appreciate any support. It helps me write faster. :)


End file.
